Ebon Eclipse: The Apocalyptic Prophecy Chronicles
by Psychoscot
Summary: Taking place in Crystal Tokyo a teenage ChibiUsa begins receiving apocalyptic prophecies while she is awake. All peace in Crystal Tokyo is about to be shattered as her and her senshi go to fight this new enemy along with the original and some new senshi.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I in now way own Sailor Moon just so no one says I am copy writing.

**Summary:**  
This story is set in Crystal Tokyo in the time of Neo-Queen Serenity's rule over the world. It is a peaceful place but the peace is about to be shattered. When Chibiusa/Chibi Moon begins have Apocalyptic prophecies coming to her at random times when she is awake things begin to change. So now Chibi Moon must set out with her own senshi the Asteroid Senshi, and Sailor Saturn to set things right again. (Please note that this isn't only about the new senshi and Chibiusa it will also have the orginal senshi in it.)

**Informational Links & Image:**  
If you are looking for information and images on the new senshi and what Chibi-Usa looks like right now check my profile all the links for this are located there please and thank you.

My apalogies for it being so short since it was the first chapter I was more concentrated on just getting it out there the next chapter should be out soon and it will be much longer ect..

* * *

**Ebon Eclipse:  
The Apocalyptic Prophecy Chronicles**

Strolling silently through the lush prismatic garden the young woman left a clear swathe through the sheer argentate mist. Her long silken fuchsia pigtails seemingly floating out behind her. Her stride as easy and graceful the black and red dress she wore complimented her graceful as well as luscious figure. A golden upward crescent adorned her brow. A halcyon expression resting on her beautifully matured face, her odd and at times unsettling large erubescent eyes gazing at the ground and foliage around her as she walked. "Princess! Princess!" Turning at the sound of her title the young woman turned to gaze into the faces of her senshi. The Moon princess wasn't surprised to see them in the private garden, they where her guardians after all. "What is it CereCere?" She couldn't hold back a smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth from the site of her good friends, they where not only her guardians but also her dear friends almost like family. "Neo-Queen Serenity wishes to see you Princess." The young woman in her sailor uniform gave a small bow. She no longer even bothered called her scouts by their sailor names since they where such close friends. But for some reason they felt compelled to keep calling her by her title. She was 'Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo' next heir to the moon kingdom. She was also known by other names such as Small Lady, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and most commonly Chibi-Usa. Even though her mother the current queen was no longer a sailor scout she still could not claim the rank of the new generation Sailor Moon since she had yet to receive the Silver crystal. Even though she was now a lady and a full fledged scout she was still called Chibi, it quite irked her that she still had to be the small princess of Crystal Tokyo. Shaking it off she looked back at her scouts and smiled nodding turning she headed toward the exit of the private garden and toward the inside of the palace. The scouts promptly followed.

Long legs carried the graceful woman quickly through the various passageways of the Crystal Palace. Passing through various rooms made of beautiful shining crystal formed and decorated in graceful arches at the door. Entering her particularly favorite hall she slowed her pace and just took it in. Fluted crystal columns rose up on either side of the hall and in between the columns to her right was nothing but clear glass looking over out over the shining city which was Tokyo. The silver crystal that made up the corridor was riddled with small slashes of veins through the limped stone. The veins where had energy flowing through them fed by the energy of the Silver Crystal, which was the blood of the palace that kept it alive and shining. Also in the corridor there was various places that had intricate carvings of vines running up the pillars in one graceful sweep. Finally reaching the end of the hall she gave one last glance back to the wing of the palace that was hers and her scouts home. Continuing on through the palace her heels clicking lightly on the hard crystal and her black and crimson dress swishing softly. The accompanying clicks of boots sounded behind her as they approached a mahogany and gold gilded door that led into the queens and kings reception room where they accepted visitors. Halting she gave a soft knock on the door before being told to enter.

The guards manning the door quickly stepped forward and threw their weight into the doors pushing the heavy obstacles out of their princesses way. Stepping in her scouts following on her heels she came to a halt before her parents. They sat atop a small pedestal on the floor on crystal thrones, she knew the thrones where padded so they weren't uncomfortable though it was hard to tell they where. A warm smile creased the face of the lunar monarch as she stared down at her daughter. Rising to her feet she stepped down to stand before her daughter Chibi-Usa. The queens senshi lined one side of the wall to their right watching with small smiles as their queen greeted the princess. Her own scouts went and took up posts beside the older senshi, except one, Sailor Saturn. The destruction and rebirth senshi kept her post at her Princesses right side. Unlike some of the other scouts who only spoke to her informally when they where out of the palace, Hotaru addressed her in a friendly manner constantly unless in public. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled lovingly at her daughter her azure eyes looking into Chibi-Usas' before she spoke. "Welcome my daughter… I have something of importance to speak to you about" The graceful monarchs face instantly turned from her loving smile to serious. This made Chibi-Usa rather tense since her mother wouldn't call it serious unless something was urgently wrong and usually she would handle it herself. This could only mean she needed scout power. "What is wrong?" Her crimson eyes bore into her mothers as she awaited a reply. "It is about black moon energy I have been sensing as of lately. I have been trying to purify the area but…" Serenity trailed off as if thinking about how to phrase it. Getting anxious Chibi-Usa quickly spoke. "What is happening? Can't you purify the area?" Finally the golden haired monarch turned back to look at her daughter before speaking. "That is just it, it is as if the power is immune to the Silver Crystal" Worry glittered brightly in the woman's beautiful bright blue eyes. A look of surprise and worry crossed the face of every one in the room including Princess Serenity. What where they going to do and what where they facing?


	2. A Mysterious Problem Arises!

Just to let you know I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever so ya. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy. Also this is one of the reasons this story is rated M for mature because it has components in it that would be difficult for a younger audience to comprehend. As well as a few other profanities and such that will show up later in the story. So please R&R I really need some feed back on this story because I have never really written anything like this before so it would be appreciated please and thank you I hope all the technicalities in this chapter didn't bore you to bad, but I had to get it out there sooner or later.

* * *

**A Mysterious Problem Arises!**

Every one stood in rapt silence for a few moments before Chibi-Usa broke the silence. "And you want us to go take a look?" The Queen looked at her daughter anxiety glittering brightly in her eyes and she gave a silent nod. A moment later her father the king stood and stepped down beside his wife and gave his daughter a loving yet some what strained smile before speaking. "Yes we need you to go take a look Chibi-Usa. But be careful it is a large area in the northern corner of Tokyo." He waved his hand and a large view screen appeared behind him the place he spoke of highlighted in red as to show them the exact spot and the size of the area. Looking away from the screen she looked back at her father King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo. "I am going to send the Shitennou with you and your scouts. You will need some help because it is such a large area. No one has been in the area to see the affects of the negative energy but we have evacuated every one so you should have the place to yourselves." The crimson eyed, fuchsiahaired princess nodded her agreement to the suggestion. A concerned look rested on every ones' face and the news caused Sailor Saturn to shift slightly as if she couldn't wait to get to the site of the problem and clear it up.

As the meeting was drawn to an end Chibi-Usa, Saturn, the Asteroid Senshi, and the Shitennou all strolled out of the room, the guards promptly closed the doors as they exited. Once outside the stopped and took her brooch from where it had been held on a fine chain around her neck under the collar of her dress. "Pink Moon Crystal, Make up!" She called and in an instant her black and crimson dress was shredded away and she was left bare before the eyes of the others but was then instantaneously encased in waving pink tendrils of a rather transparent looking gauze strips before they wrapped to her form and turned solid. She was now transformed and clad in knee high pink boots and her outfit was almost exactly like the other scouts except that her bow and skirt where also the same shade of fuchsia as her hair. And the brooch on her chest was in the shape of a pink star with an upward crescent in it's center which held her Pink Moon Crystal she had since the time when they had met Helios and it had transformed once she awakened him so many years ago.

As all ten of them bolted out and away from the palace they quickly made their way toward the area at a dead run. The four Shitennou where having a hard time keeping up with the six swift young senshi. When the four asteroid senshi where captured by the Black Moon circus they had been part of the circus and it had helped with their speed and agility since they preformed there. They had trained Sailor Saturn and Eternal Chibi Moon to use the same speed, agility, and grace which made them quite formidable acrobats thus making them all light on their feet. But they made due and all of them quickly reached the site in good time. But they didn't expect to encounter what they saw.

A dead black barren wasteland lay before them it looked as if they place had been in ruins for thousands of years. The buildings had crumbled into oblivion and the ground was scorched and decaying. They where all horrified by what they saw before them. A hardened look came across Chibi-Usas' face as she motioned all of them forward but they all preceded with caution into the dead wasteland. Sailor Pallas was taking inventory of everything they saw holding her hands up as if over a keyboard a black shadow kind of thing formed before her it was in the shape of two squares creating a convenient computer console for her. As she began to just tap the bottom square seemingly randomly things began to pop up on the screen. Looking over at Eternal Chibi Moon she spoke. "I don't get what is going on it seems like any other dark energy like from the circus but…" She trailed off hesitantly as she cast an uneasy glance around them. "What is it Pallas?" The soft prodding of Chibi-Usa came from her right as the Moon senshi awaited a reply from her friend the Pallas asteroid senshi.

Pallas shifted uncomfortably for a moment before replying in slightly hesitant and wondering tones. "Well it seems that this area is being affected directly from a separate time line as well as an almost completely different dimension is seemingly leaking into ours…I think the things going on here are centered on the encapsulates the more technical notion of sensitive dependence on initial conditions in the Chaos Theory. And also on a bit of Quantum Physics where there is a theory of alternate worlds or dimensions." All the senshi stared at Sailor Pallas in wonder. Till finally Sailor Chibi Moon finally spoke up to voice the question everyone was thinking. "How are we supposed to correct it Pallas?…And what is the full depth of the parts of the Chaos Theory you are talking about? And what do you mean by alternate dimension bleeding into this dimension?" All the of the girls looked at Pallas and then shifted a step backward as more black computers and black screen began appearing around her in a full circle, she probably had enough of the black suspended computers around her to fit into a full laboratory. And she began using all of them tapping this screen, the next keyboard, and many other things analyzing further and trying to get enough information on the screen to explain it effectively. Every one stood in fully rapt silence awaiting her reply.

Finally reaching what she thought would be a good place to begin to explain the young woman took a deep breath before beginning, swiveling a couple of screen around so that the others could see as she began. "Alright I will put it as simply as possible and make it as short as I can….Well you see think about a butterfly as it fly's flapping it's wings, what is happening has a simpler name it is called the Butterfly Effect or something similar though it really isn't exactly the same it is slightly more complex but it is the main idea. Alright the phrase refers to the idea that a butterfly's wings might create tiny changes in the atmosphere that ultimately cause a tornado to appear or, for that matter, prevent a tornado from appearing. The flapping wing represents a small change in the initial condition of the system, which causes a chain of events leading to large-scale phenomena. Had the butterfly not flapped its wings, the trajectory of the system might have been vastly different. Recurrence the approximate return of a system towards its initial conditions, together with the sensitive dependence on initial conditions are the two main ingredients for chaotic motion. They have the practical consequence of making complex systems, such as the weather, difficult to predict past a certain time range…So putting it simply we couldn't tell that a chaotic system such as different dimensions where being torn and warped to bleed into our dimension until now so sooner or later it is going to get so far into it that we will simply be combined with the invading dimension and no longer be able to tell our own from another. It will be difficult to predict how fast this is going to keep progressing and will become impossible as soon as it reaches at least three fourths of Tokyo making every thing look like this it will be impossible to stop." Every one stood thunder struck in the middle of the barren wasteland staring at the aqua senshi of the Pallas asteroid as if they couldn't believe what they where hearing.

Finally after many moments of silence Sailor Ceres spoke up to voice what she thought of the situation and to check her thoughts against Pallas's information. "I think I get it, since it is in a different dimension what we do here has no effect on it, it is just simply here in our world…So would we have to go to the alternate dimension to clear up the problem?" She looked hesitantly at her fellow senshi as if she where afraid she was wrong. But Sailor Pallas was nodding her head before speaking. "That is right Ceres. We need to go to a dimension dubbed the Ptah Dimension. About twenty years in the past in that dimension we need to know what went on that caused such a chaotic effect here in this time in our dimension." Every one nodded solemnly and every one turned to leave the screen around Sailor Pallas vanished but before they left every one realized that Sailor Juno and Shitennou Kunzite where missing. Gazing around they heard a call from the distance they recognized as Junos' voice. "Hey guys come here we found something!" Every one turned and ran quickly over the hard barren ground but they all treaded cautiously not wanting to step on something that could be dangerous.

Halting beside Juno and Kunzite they looked down at a small statue made of black stone that seemed as if it would suck in all the light into it's gleaming back surface. Small white veins where slashed through the ebon stone statue of a young priestess. Her hands where clasped before her and her eyes where closed as if in a reverent prayer. As Chibi Moon stared down at the statue every one noticed a strange feeling radiating from the young Moon princess as her crimson eyes seem to glaze as she gazed at the statue. Reaching her hand out she let the tips of her slender graceful fingers make contact with the smooth black stone. As she did so ropes of thin black lightening seem to shoot out of the stone around her fingers directing in all directions but never hitting her. Every one was forced back but they all saw her drop to her knees before the statue her finger tips still pressed to the statue as she began to tremble her eyes glazed a horrified look on her face. No one could get close as the ebon ropes of lightening wrapped almost gently around Chibi-Usas' form keeping the others from nearing her. But as if a shock wave had rippled through the barren wasteland every one was blown backward by an unseen force as the black lightening that was wrapped around Sailor Chibi Moon suddenly flew outward in a ring away from the fuchsia haired senshi sending up a ring of dust around her. As the dust cleared and the girls could get a look and get close to their princess once more they saw her laying on her side on the ground the statue no longer in site. As they rushed forward to her side they could only get beside her since black ropes of almost a kind of static danced across her still form that leaped onto them giving them a violent shock when they made an attempt to touch her. Her eyes where closed and her breathing was shallow but she was beginning to stir. She seemed rather shaken even as she just began to wake up every one all had the same silent question, what had just happened.


	3. The Journey

Ok my disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon though the plot line and some of the characters are mine so don't copy and steal my ideas, please and thank you. Well this was a rather fun chapter to write and it had less technical things in it so it should be more fun to read. So please enjoy and also I really need reviews so I know the story is worth continuing with. Please and thank you to all readers!

* * *

**The Journey**

As Sailor Chibi Moon began to struggle to a sitting position her eyes where still glazed but they glinted with a painful expression. Every one could tell she was not physically and that the harm had been to her mind. Blinking a few times she gave her head a slow shake making an attempt to clear it. Finally she looked up at the worried faces around her and felt two peoples arms around her shoulders helping her remain in a sitting position when she looked she saw that the helpful hands where that of Saturn and Juno. She flashed them appreciative smiles as they helped her to her feet and then released her, she managed to stand without incident.

As the other senshi stared at her she finally took a breath before speaking. "I am guessing every one wants to know what just went on?" When she got silent nods from her groups she took another breath before beginning. "I am not really sure what happened…But I know that when I touched the statue it was like I was transported to a different place…I saw only death and destruction…I saw a bunch of people that looked allot like the senshi here fighting but losing…" She trailed off as if thinking about how to phrase her next sentence. When Ceres made of a show of clearing her voice to tell her to get on with it she began once again. "…Well there where words along with the images that flashed through my mind…'Augural events shall take place, in the time of the age of crystals. Those who wish liberation from the aphotic forces stalking their very existence, wishing to deprive them of their rights to what is theirs and seeking to destroy all they hold dear. Imperative events shall bring together those blessed by the stars of different worlds, to partake in the crusade that has raged for all time. Caliginosity and the pure lights shall clash once more for the fate of their worlds…Dark calls the light as light calls the darkness.' That was what I heard in my mind when I saw the images." As her crimson eyes gazed at the faces around her she wondered what they would think of it.

Sailor Pallas stared in amazement she had heard about prophecy and had studied it in depth but she never thought she would come across a real living prophecy in her life time. She would have been excited if the news had not been so grim. Tomes of prophecy where plentiful in the Crystal Palace that most studied to sharpen their minds, so she was often looking over them. Finally her voice came softly and wonderingly as she addressed her princess. "Chibi Moon…did you see anything in the visions that you can describe?" Chibi Moon looked at Pallas before giving her head a small forlorn shake. Sighing she nodded her recognition before turning and beginning to walk off toward the palace every one close on her heels.

Finally reaching the palace once more everyone strolled into the crystal room that held the thrones of the Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo. As the Shitennou entered all of them automatically dropped to their knees bowing to their king and queen. Once King Endymion motioned for them to rise they did so and went to take their places beside the Queens senshi. They where given warm smiles by the four women upon their arrival into the room. Chibi Moon, Saturn, and the other senshi didn't bow but rather stood silently awaiting for the permission to speak so they knew they had the Queen and Kings attention. "You all look worried…What happened? What did you find out?" Chibi Moon and the scouts cast uneasy glances at each other before Sailor Pallas stepped forward with Chibi Moon at her side and began to explain.

Once the explanation was completed Neo-Queen Serenity stood silently worry lines creasing her brow her beautiful face gaunt with worry. Finally she gave a sigh and looked over at them before speaking. "And I suppose that you all want to leave immediately?" When her question was preceded with firm nods she gave another sigh before nodding her consent. "Alright I suppose since it is to protect the planet I can't say you can't go you are the guardians….But to pass through dimensions and time we are going to need Pluto and the other two outer senshi for the extra power. We don't know where the Ptah dimension is so we are going to need some extra power." With that she gave a nod to her senshi as they all turned sprinting out the door to carry out their duties in preparing for the departure of their princess and her senshi. As the Queens arresting crystal blue eyes focused once more on the senshi she spoke in a soft caring voice laced clearly with worry. "You will all be leaving tomorrow we will need time to prepare everything over night." The senshi nodded bowing to their queen before turning and strolling out of the room, only Chibi-Usa remained. Her scout uniform vanished and she was once more garbed in her black dress with a split in the side clean up to her hip and crimson translucent shoulders and sleeves.

She stood a moment longer her arresting crimson eyes locked with her mothers brilliant azure ones for a few moments longer before giving a small curtsy and turning to stroll out. She had felt the need to read her mothers expressive eyes before she left, they told her everything. She was rather frustrated because she could see her mother still wanted to baby her when she was now a full blown senshi and leading her own team. But still she was slightly comforted to know how much her mother and father cared since she remembered the days when she had doubts about their love for her. That was when Wiseman had twisted her memories and turned her into Wicked Lady.

Entering her room she closed the door softly only to come in contact with Diana in her cat form sitting on the bed. Diana was no longer a kitten but rather a full grown cat like Luna and Artemis. But Chibi-Usa wondered why she was in her cat form rather than her human one. She got her answer quite quickly. "I am going with you Princess" Her soft stern mew that so much mimicked Luna and Artemis's reached her ears. Giving a small sigh she looked at her loyal friend and companion before speaking. "I am going to guess you won't let me go unless you do too?" When Diana gave a firm nod she gave a small chuckle before sitting on the bed beside her and falling back her arms above her head. She wondered what the future would hold for her and her senshi as she slipped off to sleep still dressed in her cloths.

The next morning every one gathered in the center room of the palace before the pillar of prayer that was the center of the Crystal Palace just like it was in the Silver Millennium. All the scouts where garbed in their senshi uniforms as they strolled urgently into the room. Every one was nervous and a bit jumpy no one was sure what was going to happen. But finally Serenity directed them to stand directly in the middle of an odd symbol on the floor at the foot of the prayer column. It was a large circle with eight small gaps in it that where filled by the points of an eight pointed star. From the points of the star where lines that came out of the circle in about three feet on all eight points. All the girls stood in the middle of the eight pointed star standing back to back.

That was when all the original senshi began to take their places at the end of each of the eight lines radiating from the symbol on the floor. Standing at the head of the star facing Chibi-Usa who stood facing the front part of the symbol stared into her mothers eyes where she was situated the column of prayer rising up behind her. To Neo-Queen Serenity's right was Sailor Pluto and to her left was Sailor Uranus and then to Uranus's left was Neptune, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and finally Mercury on Pluto's left. King Endymion and the Shitennou stood back closest to the doors watching the kind of ceremony. It was then that the Queen summoned her staff, and Uranus called upon her saber, Pluto of course was already wielding her staff. "Are you all ready?" Queen Serenity's soft voice rang through the still room and all the girls gave a firm nod. "Please be careful all of you when you reach the dimension and time stream you are going to have to run through it or else you could be trapped don't get separated or you could be trapped forever." Pluto's serious business like tone cut through the room like a knife. Once more every one gave a firm nod.

As the senshi stationed around the new scouts began to concentrate power began to pulse around all of them until finally the light of their powers seemed to flow through the white lines on the floor and combining into the star making it multi-colored. With a blinding flash the senshi where instantly gone, teleported into a world that could never be known to any one else.

When all of the senshi where able to see again they where floating in a black void, devoid of sound, life or light. As Chibi Moon gazed around it made her give a violent shiver. This was a void of darkness she could feel the taint of evil here. She wondered why they should have been transported into a stream between dimensions that would dump them in the one they needed. Instantly remembering she chided herself for forgetting that the dimension stream would be tainted since the negative energy was leaking into their dimension, but still there was more here than there should have been. That was when she realized not every one was their, the only companions she could see where Saturn and Diana where gone. Looking over at Sailor Saturn she spoke softly but it seemed to drift through the void making it seem louder than it should have been. "Saturn where is every one?" The same soft yet loud reply was given to her. "I don't know Chibi Moon" As her echo died away a chilling laugh echoed through the dimension and she began to feel herself pulled into the depths of the darkness. The last thing she saw was the shrinking forms of Diana and Saturn as they tried to reach her to no avail, the only sound was their calling to her…and her terrified scream as she was plunged into wicked cold darkness.


	4. Authors Note

Okay, I know it has been years since I updated and everyone has probably lost interest in this story. I profusely apalogize for disappearing. But the person who inspired me to write died and I just lost all my passion for it. But on a lighter note, I have recently picked it back up and hope to greatly improve and once more brush up on my skills! As I read back on this story I noticed some of the writing was rather juvenile and the timeline did not flow well. I plan on rewriting and correcting this, making the chapters a bit longer and better formatted and then continuing the story. I hope that people will still continue to read as I go through the edit and rewrite process, so please bear with me and feel free to comment and throw in any advice you have for improvement. I am always looking for good constructive criticism!


End file.
